Dryosaurus
Dryosaurus is the only 1 star dinosaur and is usually the earliest Dinosaur that one can use in their park, provided the starting dig site is Morrison Formation A. Behavior Typically, Dryosaurus tends to flock with others of their own kind, having a similar behavior to that of Gallimimus. This is also their only defense, making them an easy target for faster carnivores such as Velociraptors. For some reason, Dryosaurus tend to die of malnutrition a lot. This could be due to their active nature when socializing; the hungry or thirsty Dryosaurus are buffeted by their running companions and can't reach the water or food in time. Keeping Starting with Dryosaurus is not exactly the best idea, as it can be hard to keep visitors entertained with a mere 1 star dinosaur such as this, which means you may end up putting Ceratosaurus in the park first instead. Dryosaurus is, however, the most inexpensive dinosaur in the game, but this is usually mitigated by the fact it prefers to live in large numbers. Overall, Gallimimus, with similar behavior and a 3 Star Rating, would make a more popular alternative to those who didn't start with Morrison Formation A as their initial dig site. A low security fence is all you'll ever need to keep a Dryosaurus contained, and this same type of fence is all you need to keep the other Jurassic herbivores in the same enclosure as well. If you plan on doing the latter, somewhere around 20-30 individuals is recommended as well as a large-sized enclosure in order to contain all of these herbivores with little to no issues. Some people even let them roam their parks without fences, as they are of no threat to visitors. In real life Dryosaurus was a common ornithopod from North America, and has also been found in Portugal. It may have been quite small compared to other dinosaurs in the Morrison Formation, but it was still relatively large for a Jurassic ornithopod, being around 4.3 meters (14 feet) long. However, no adult specimens of Dryosaurus have been found. Other ornithopods in the area included the smaller Othnielosaurus, Drinker and Fruitadens ''and the larger ''Camptosaurus. Dryosaurus like other ornithopods possessed teeth for shredding leaves and cheek pouches to keep food in its mouth for chewing. Young Dryosaurus grew up really quickly and were probably fast runners early in their life. Their tails were stiff to act as a counterbalance. The main enemy of Dryosaurus was the Ceratosaurus, while smaller carnivores such as Ornitholestes, may have hunted their young. Jurassic Herbivore Paddock.png|An example of an enclosure with Dryosaurus. Dryosaurus Icon.png|Dryosaurus Dinopedia Icon Trivia * It is tied with Homalocephale and Velociraptor for the smallest Dinosaur in JPOG, at 3 Meters in Length. * It is the only 1 Star Dinosaur in the game as mentioned throughout the article, bar any dinosaurs included in mods. *''Dryosaurus'' is one of only three Herbivores whose friend dinosaur is their own species, the other being Gallimimus and Ankylosaurus. This is due to them having no close relatives in game (Its closest relative is the Iguanodon, which was cut from the game). *''Dryosaurus'' has the lowest health of any dinosaur in the game. Further Reading Category:One Star Attractions Category:Dinosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis